The Dishonored
by Adorablethor
Summary: With an amulet that keeps my powers under control and a talking book to keep me company I thought my life was crazy enough. Until I was dragged into this so called new group "The Avengers"


**Hey! **

**I do not own anything that has to do with the marvel universe in this story. But I do own my characters that are original and anything that you do not recognize :) **

**This isn't my first story but bare with me on the grammar and such. I will make sure it's all correct before updating the story. But I do hope you guys enjoy this. I've been thinking about this story for awhile now and I'm finally getting the nerve to post it. **

**Well, that's all I have to say. **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

In The Beginning There Was Hope

Seven year old Avery sat at the edge of her bed in anticipation. Her palms clutching onto her white nightgown. Her legs tucked underneath her as she stared at the door waiting for her father to walk in and end the night with the bedtime stories he tells her every night before she goes to bed. The clocked ticked away the minutes as Avery got more and more anxious.

The door to her room finally opened after a couple of minute revealing a tall, bulky man who had a large smile on his face. Avery jumps from her bed and runs to him. "Father!" she shouts jumping into his open arms. A chuckle escapes from Lord Duhiror's lips.

"There, there my princess," He says hoisting Avery up wrapping his arms around her. "Someone's excited to see me," he says kissing the top of his daughter's forehead as he walks over to her bed. "Or are you excited for the bedtime story?" He asks a smirk placed on his lips when Avery didn't reply quickly like she always does.

"Both?" she said with hesitation.

"Well, I can't argue with that," Lord Duhiror responds, "I do tell incredible stories," he places Avery onto her bed and sits down next to her. "Talking about incredible stories which one should I tell tonight?" he asks looking down at his daughter. Avery excitingly climbs onto her fathers lap. "Someone's hyper," he chuckles. "But you know the rules," Avery sighs and climbs off her fathers lap and proceeds to climb underneath the covers. "Now, where was I?" he pauses, "Oh, that's right. What story should I tell tonight princess?"

"The one about the talking book!" Avery says in enthusiasm.

"Didn't I tell you that story yesterday night?" Lord Duhiror pauses, "and the night before that?"

Avery looks down at the ground, "Yeah," she whispers.

Lord Duhiror smiles, "Well, so be it," he throws his arm around Avery and pulls her closer. "Now where should I start? oh, yes that's perfect" Avery rests her head on her fathers chest listening to his heartbeat fall into rhythm with the story. "The talking book of Duhiror, the most powerful book on the planet, Auden. But the thing is. He wasn't always a book."

"Long ago there lived a man that went by the name Auden, he wasn't the most liked man in his village but people seemed to tolerate him somehow. He used to study witchcraft, magic, he was the most powerful wizard of all of Duhiror. That was until one night something went wrong with one of his spells and he was turned into a book. A book that held every spell under the sun in it. Auden could still talk, but not everyone could use the book. Auden would only let the most powerful and purest of heart use him and the spells hidden between his pages. But legends say no one has ever been able to open the book because Auden still hasn't found the one he would allow too just yet," Lord Duhiror finishes looking down at his daughter.

"Where is Auden?"

"No one knows, but legend also says he's watching over the person who will someday know all the magic in those pages. Watching them and seeing if they are worthy."

"You're worthy" Avery responds.

"You're to kind princess, but I am not the one. I know that for sure," Lord Duhiror remarks, "Now get some sleep" he pecks his daughter on the forehead one more time before standing up. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,"

"Father?" Avery speaks up before Duhiror could leave the room.

"Yes Avery?"

"I love you,"

Duhiror smiles, "I love you to sugar cone," he closes the door behind him turning out the lights.

Avery pulled the blanket closer to her and stared up at the ceiling humming a tone underneath her breathe. She soon closed her eyes. Dreams of the magical talking book filled her mind that night.

**Six years later**

"Avery wait up!"

thirteen year old Avery looks over at her shoulder at her seven year old sister Lilith. "Hurry up slow poke," Avery jumps over a fallen tree and runs deeper into the enchanted forest. Her brown curly hair swayed behind her has she ran as fast as she could. The smell of all the flowers illuminating the air cast by her.

"Avery please,"

Avery was oblivious to her surroundings. It was only her and nature.

"Avery father said we have to be home before the sun sets,"

The sun slowly slipped past the mountains painting the sky orange, purple and yellow.

Lilith tried to keep up with her sister but ended up tripping over a hole in the ground. "Avery!" She shouts one more time. A howl follows soon behind causing Avery to stop in her tracks paralyzed. She twists around to see her sister a few miles behind her. "Avery! what was that?"

Avery knew that howl, her father told her about it many times. The beast it belonged too is a creature six feet tall with razor sharp teeth and black soulless eyes. Of course Avery never saw one in person before but her father has told her stories about his encounters with the beasts. The roam in packs and eats everything that has meat on their bones. Another howl pulls Avery away from her thoughts.

"Avery! behind you!" Avery turns around and about twenty feet away the beast stood. Avery stood still in shock her hands quivering at her sides. "Avery!" Avery turns around and dashes towards her sister just as the beast begins to run.

Avery grabs her sisters hand and pulls her up from the ground. "Run," She yells. Avery kept a strong grip on her sisters hand has she ran through the forest. Avery didn't dare to look back at what was following them. But Lilith, her sister did.

A scream escapes Lilith's throat has her hand slips from Avery's.

Avery turns around to see Lilith has fallen over a tree branch. Avery's gaze passes Lilith to the teeth snarling monster watching them from a few feet away. It's black eyes stared right into Avery's brown eyes. A shiver runs up Avery's spine as she watches the creature slowly move closer. "Lilith get up," Avery whispers paralyzed with fear.

Avery pulls her hand away from her side and reaches up to her amulet that's strung around her neck praying for the gods for strength and courage. Avery takes a step in front of her sister, the amulet slowly starts to light up to a purplish color. A purple mist slowly starts to illuminate from her hands as she pulls her hand away from her necklace.

The beast growls pulling back into a fighting stance the wolf pounces.

Avery's eyes widen when a sudden white light flashes before her eyes. A scream echoes through her ears but Avery couldn't see anything. Suddenly everything goes black.

"The beast got them,"

"How's she still alive then?"

"We don't know"

Voices echoed through Avery's ears as she struggled to open up her eyes.

"She's waking up,"

"My princess," A hand gently touches Avery's cheek. She opens her eyes to see her father sitting on the edge of her bed. Avery looks around in confusion.

"W-what happened?" Avery asks.

"You were attacked"

Avery squints her eyes trying to remember everything. That's when all the memories flooded her head one by one. "Lilith?" Avery asks looking up at her father, "Is she okay?" Lord Duhiror looks down at the bed and away from Avery. The pain in his eyes answered Avery's question loud and clear as a tear slipped down her cheek.

It was her fault.

She wasn't strong enough.

Two Weeks Later

Avery was still recovering in the medical room after that accident with the beast that took her little sisters live. Avery didn't suffer much physical damage but the doctors had said she overused her powers somehow. Avery didn't even remember using them at all. She only remembers a white light and then nothing.

Avery slipped out of the medical room one night tired of being locked up for the past two weeks. She wandered down the corridors. Ever since the funeral a week ago Avery's older sister Rose didn't even dare to look at her. There was even a distant look in her fathers eyes when she came to visit Avery.

It was her fault.

She wasn't strong enough to save her sister.

But how did she save herself?

Those thoughts have been wondering through Avery's thoughts for the past few weeks. Still not having the answers to any of them.

The corridors were dark with only the rays of the moon coming from the windows to light it up for Avery to see. A scream startles Avery has she turns around to see where it was coming from. A loud siren goes off. Avery's first thought was to run to her fathers room. But when she saw the guards surrounding it she stopped a couple of feet away wondering what happened.

Rose, Avery's sister turned and glared at Avery. "She did it!" Rose screams pointing at her sister. Avery raised an eyebrow. "She poisoned my father?" Avery's eyes widen.

"What?" Avery took a step closer, "But I di-" Avery was cut off by a guard walking out of the room holding Avery's amulet in his hands. Avery took a step back her hand flying to her neck. Her amulet wasn't there. "I didn't do it though" When she saw the guards weren't going to believe her, Avery turned around and ran.

"Capture her!" Rose yells, Avery continued to run, "She must be punished,"

Avery ran and ran, she ran out of the palaces doors and into the courtyard. She didn't know where she was going but she continued to run. "Stop!" Avery looked over her shoulder to see the guards riding on their horses, they were catching up. Her ankle tripped and she fell onto her back.

"Get up," A voice echoed through her ears.

Avery got up.

"Go to the forest,"

Avery listened to the voice and entered the forest, the forest where she lost her sister a few weeks ago. She ran and ran until her lungs began to burn. Finally she stopped when she came to a meadow deep in the forest her eyes landed on a ship, it wasn't that big but it was small. Avery made her way over to it in hesitation.

"Stop right there!" Avery twists around to see four palace guards standing at the edge of the forest. "You need to come with us"

"Get into the ship," the voice says.

Avery turns around to see the ship doors opening.

"Now,"

Avery runs into the ship just has the doors close on her. She falls onto her stomach panting for air. "Now, Hold on," Avery is jerked to her side when the ship made a sudden movement. She closes her eyes and covered her head.

A couple of minutes later the voice comes back, "You're safe now,"

Avery opens one eye, "Who's there," She asks.

"Look up,"

Avery looks up to see a floating book above her head. Avery's eyes widen.

"You're him, you-you're the talking book,"

"Actually my names Auden but you should know that," Auden says.

Avery leans up, "Why did you save me?" Auden floats closer to Avery's face.

"The one with the purest of hearts," Auden whispers, a white light illuminating from the white pages. Avery's eyes expand.

"You're the one who saved me from the beast too," Avery states, Auden doesn't say anything back. The floating book turns around.

"Get up, we have a far journey ahead of us"

The book opens and a amulet drops from it. "you'll need that," Avery picks it up to see it was the one that the guards had. Avery's fingers closed around it and stands up.

"Where are we going?"

Auden lands on a counter his pages flew open.

"Earth"


End file.
